rise from beneath
by robwar80
Summary: A person outlawed and living in the lowest place can he rise to a place greater than he was put into ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this my first real story that I have written and I hope you will enjoy it.**

 **I am not a native speaker of English and not a Warhammer expert so if you want to give any comment to improve feel welcome to.**

* * *

It was just a normal day in the underhive in the 41st millennium.

I was walking past just thinking about how it was to live in a "beautiful" place like the underhive.

You could smell the amazing fresh scent of blood and gore.

Oh how rude of me i didn't introduce myself.

My name is Anthony.

No last name my father was much too many times drunk to ever answer questions that I could ask.

Though it isn't important what your last name was here.

Here they look at you and see a danger or they see a victim.

My life started when I was born (duh of course) it was first in good circumstances.

I mean we lived in the lower hive we had a home and the main crime concern was to get mugged and get your small amount of hard worked money stolen.

But at last it couldn't be.

My father wasn't a bad man but he had a few problems like any man has.

He was a kind person in heart but he had the problem to say something without thinking about it and telling the truth.

So when once in a year the factory boss actually came down here he just had to react as a girl was beaten, help her and slap the boss who was attacking her.

It was an act of kindness and bravery but here when there is a man from above it is not smart, stupid actually to do something like that.

After then things kept getting worse.

The first day after that, when he left the factory he got mugged and unfortunately just after the monthly pay.

So then we had the rest of that month hunger and at that age (I was just 6 years old) I thought that it could get any worse.

Oh the Irony it could and went many, many times worse.

My father and mother both worked in the same factory so they always helped each other out.

It wasn't always a happy and sunshine relationship, but what would you expect al couples had ups and down.

The first obvious time that the factory owner wanted to make my father's and indirectly my life a hell was by splitting my mother and father.

My mother went to another part of the factory with less hours and better pay.

It was just "coincidence" that there was just a charismatic and a rich (not so rich but still richer than my father) who started to show some interest in her.

First there was nothing noticeable.

But as the weeks kept passing my mother left more frequenter and longer the house and she seemed to feel like she was somewhere else with her thought when we saw her (if we even had time to see each other after work).

One night my father saw my mother with another man, as obvious the man in the factory in the part where she now worked.

When dad found out what she did he was furious, screamed, shouted and lashed out in anger.

Then in his moment of rage (or stupidity) he grabbed a kitchen knife and put it in her heart.

After a minute screaming at her corpse he finally just realized what he had done.

That was the moment he cried his heart out and sobbed like there was no tomorrow.

Sadly there was one.

My father's sobs were very loud and so when it was morning the neighbors came to see what was going on, and then they saw it.

A hour later a factory representative told him that he was fired and that they never wanted to see his face again.

Then we were kicked out of the house because we couldn't pay the rent anymore.

So he did what a lot of fired, depressed and scarred men do.

They drink.

As always as is the effect of a person becoming an alcoholic the situation went from bad to worse or better said in this case from wretched to lost.

The drinking cause a lot more debt and my father wanted to keep drinking himself out of his misery and nobody wanted to hire him anymore.

It was most likely the cause of that factory owner his new reputation or both.

So he did the only thing he had left to do.

He began a life of crime.

He killed, mugged and beat people for money and that was when the inevitable came, the consequences.

And so the last step towards our end happened.

The factory owner used his influence to get the Adeptus Arbites.

Literally that was total overkill, but maybe it was just to make a statement that no one should mess with him, or he is just an arrogant prick.

So that is how the sentence happened.

We would get a fate worse than dead in a lot of ways.

we were banished to the underhive my father and me a 6 year old child, yea pretty cold blooded.

We were brought to the edges of the underhive through one of the only not collapsed entrances to it.

At that moment I knew from my experiences with my father I knew that he was for a short time a criminal but I knew in my infinite wisdom of my 6 year old brain to leave him and make my own way cause I knew that with him I couldn't survive.

Because of that reason I went on the streets.

After we were delivered to the gates my father went to a place short by to cry out in self-pity.

You may think I am not really talking very good about my father but growing up does that to you and having a father which caused me to live in one of the worst places in the galaxy.

That night (I didn't know it was day or night I never saw sunlight) I left and quickly went on the streets away from my father.

You could say it was dumb from me to go alone a small child of 6 into crime district 2000 but I had no choice cause I knew I couldn't survive with my father because he would crumble and die in just a few days and I would be dragged with him in his fall.

I was very very lucky that I didn't just get immediately killed right at that moment.

I knew that I needed to survive so I knew I needed to get a weapon even a sharp stick would suffice for the moment.

So then after some minutes of looking around the garbage that came from above I found one of the best things which for a short period of times saved my live many times, an old iron stool.

Didn't know how it got there in the first place but I didn't care.

I as quickly as I could cut of one of the legs of the stool and then made it into a very sharp point.

The top and other legs I quickly hid somewhere where it couldn't be found so easily but I could find it quickly.

Then that night I did one of the hardest things I had done in my live till then.

I needed to eat garbage.

You are now thinking eww but I didn't have a choice I needed to survive.

That night (or day)when I went to sleep I knew that this would be a new life.

A depressing, hard and disgusting life but a life I needed to lead.

At that time I promised myself that whatever I had to do I would try to survive.

The second thought was how I would survive I could easily be killed but now I have my sharp iron stool leg, Let's just call it my makeshift knife.

But I knew I just couldn't survive on brute force alone.

I needed to have a group.

Then there was still the problem how I would get a group of people to help each other and not to let them kill me on the first night.

I needed their respect.

Till I had the thought, I am just a kid how could I gain respect from anybody if I am so small.

At that moment I knew how and what to do.

I couldn't get the respects of adults because I am not strong enough yet.

But who said that I needed a group of Adult people.

* * *

 **So what did you think of the first chapter do you have any suggestion any ways I could improve I am open for them.**

 **If you liked the first chapter follow the story review and help me get inspiration**.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter I hope you enjoy it**

 _this means someone is speaking_

* * *

Now that I told you how I got to the underhive I am now going to tell you what happened after that.

I was wondering around the underhive looking through the garbage for something edible when I saw a little child around my age looking through the rubbish.

When I saw him I was happy because I saw someone from my age and that I could start enacting my plan, but also interested because I wanted to know how he got there.

So then I went to the boy and said _hi_.

The boy was immediately alerted but when he saw me he relaxed just a little only because I wasn't an adult who would most likely kill you when he saw you.

He still stood on guard cause I could still be a kid who kills you and stale anything you have.

It was a little bit tense so I began with breaking the tension _so hi my name is Anthony who are you ?_

The boy said _my name is Marcus_ he was still tense but he relaxed a little more because I didn't actually attack him yet.

Then I said to Marcus _well nice to meet you Marcus how are you ?_ when I said that Marcus immediately relaxed a bit more.

It looked like he hadn't had a friendly talk for months and from someone my age for years so grateful he looked at being able to talk to someone friendly.

Marcus reacted with _well I am having a good day today as far as you can have one here_.

We both laughed a little at that.

I reacted with ; so let's talk a little bit with each other shall we since I don't think you have very much contact with anyone.

Marcus finally fully relaxed and started to talk with me _well what shall we talk about ?_.

Then we started talking about each other's live before this.

It turned out Marcus had a bit more interesting life down here than I had before on the upper level.

Marcus was born and raised in the underhive.

He was left by his father after a one night stand with his mother.

After that his mother tried to feed him but she just couldn't keep up with the need for extra feed so she wanted to put him on the street.

At that moment the local gang leader came to her house and asked for protection money.

Because she didn't have anything useful at the moments he decide to give Marcus to the gang leader as protection money.

she half expected him to refuse it but he accepted him and raised him with the rest of the gang.

Marcus till last week worked as errand boy for the gang bringing packages from one base to the other.

All that changed when another person took power in the gang, killed the current leader and threw Marcus out saying he didn't need another mouth to feed.

Since then Marcus was in the underhive looking for food and trying to survive just like me.

That was how he came here.

Then I told Marcus about my life until now from the beginning till the end, since the day my father angered the factory boss till the day he was put in the underhive with me.

We both had a pretty interesting life stories and after we told each other our life stories we started talking about our personalities and our interests.

He told me that he was very good in being silent, running quickly and evading danger since that were things he needed to know as an errant boy.

He also told me that in general he learned things quickly and that he was also talented in general because if he had the time to practice he could learn almost all things quickly.

I told him that I was personally talented in engineering and technical things cause I worked in a factory and that I was told by people that I was extremely intelligent because I could think more logically than most persons, think better on problems, think like if I had an education while I never had any and have a photographic memory but I also act a lot above my age.

Later I also told him that I was a very quick and talented worker in anything that could possibly be learned.

As a reaction Marcus asked if I wasn't overkill and actually bragging a lot.

It was easy to believe Marcus's reaction because a lot of times I also couldn't believe all the talents I had so I told him that maybe if we worked together he would see it.

After that I and Marcus decided since we were both in the same situation it would be smart to work together and try to survive better.

At that moment although I didn't know then I gained my best friend and my right hand.

When we had decided to work together we decided that we should work together and try to find some food and water.

I already knew of a place where there was water clean enough that if you boiled it and let it cool down and then drink it that you shouldn't get water poisoning because of all the pollution in it.

Marcus told me about a location he knew where there was a hidden field that maybe because of a miracle had apple trees and fertile grounds where we maybe later could make a large farm.

As an extra boon for the place there was a forest close by that had a lot of wildlife in it.

Both locations were hidden and surprisingly close to each other.

That way we both had enough food and water so we shouldn't have enough to worries about food and water anymore now we needed to know how to survive this place.

I didn't question how we goth the 99,999% impossible ideal locations in this place because I knew that sometimes miracles did happen in one way or another.

We decided that if we were to survive with all the other gangs around the place we needed to have a larger group.

So we explored the nearby area in the underhive for homeless children and others of our age and maybe slightly above to try and help each other to survive.

After 2 weeks of exploring and searching we had a decent group of 23 children.

Whilst Marcus and I looked for children for the group we commanded that the other children also did their fair share of work.

We decided that for any path we went on with our group we needed to have tools.

So I split the children in two groups, A group to try and find building materials and fuel for the forge and other workbenches and another group who searched for anything we could use in particular Iron and Steel.

When me and Marcus had found a decent group we came back to base (the clearing from Marcus) we found that the one group had enough to materials to create a small forge to create tools and weapons and a work table to make other tools and variables with.

The other group had found other material we could use from pieces of wood to a lot of items with Iron and steel In them and also a few which had aluminum in them.

So the next 3 days we worked with stones mud and wood to make once work table to make items we need in general and most importantly a forge which could make us weapons and tools we could use.

But alas we had a minor setback that would slow us down.

* * *

All the moving of materials and the decreasing number of orphans alerted a small group of gangsters in the area.

It was a small gang of 8 people who wanted to have our piece of land and our materials this is how our meeting went.

The small gang followed one of the children who were gathering materials.

When he didn't look he was picked up by the group of 8 _well little child it looks like your all alone the gang leader said maybe we can help you._

The child was very scared and cried for help the gang leader reacted with _nobody is going to help_ _you now you little child so now bring us to your home or there will be unintended consequences_.

As he didn't have a choice the child brought him to the clearing.

* * *

When they came we were just making sure that the forge was working and started to have our first test with the making of knives for everyone so they could defend themselves better.

4 were already just finished.

We saw one of the children coming back with a group of people we didn't know.

I saw that the child was very scared and that those other people were clearly trying to intimidate him.

quickly the knives were distributed to me, Marcus and the 2 oldest children (we didn't have time to train them yet).

The gangsters said _hello kids we heard that you were living here in our territory and we don't like that so we think that you should go away or give us all your stuff_.

They did notice that they were with less people but they weren't concerned because they were just children.

That was the biggest mistake they made.

I said to them _well maybe we are having it good here so shall we just discuss this like gentleman here have a stool._

When I said that I threw my sharpened stool leg into the eye of the leader of the group.

With that the fight began.

I quickly walked 3 steps toward the nearest gangster and stabbed him in the neck before he could react and threw his body towards his friend to my left.

Then I quickly dodged a knife that came from my right by quickly sidestepping it and then quickly breaking the gangsters arm which my elbow while his arm is still stretched.

After that I kick him in the stomach and leave him to be killed off by another member of the group.

There were still 5 members left one of them still under the body of his former comrade.

Whilst I was doing that and the gangsters attention was on me he sneaked behind them and stabbed another person in the neck.

Still none of those stupid gangsters had their attention on him and he stabbed another person who was still having his eyes on me.

The person I had earlier thrown a body on stood up and tried to charge at me I quickly faced him and waited for him to charge at me and at the right timing threw my knife at his right arm where he also had a knife thus making him incapable of using it then pulling it out and hitting him in the face.

There were still 2 persons left and one of them while I wasn't looking quickly tried to sneak behind me trying to copy Marcus but was caught by one of the 2 children with a knife and was sneaked upon.

The last person then ran away as hard as he could but tripped on a stone and landed with his head on a stone and died.

When I recovered my breath it just hit me what I had just done, I had killed 5 human person, 5 human beings , 5 people who lived their whole life's just to be ended by a child of 7(I just had my birthday).

I didn't know if I should laugh because 5 hardened gangsters were killed by a small child or cry because I killed 5 people today.

But I couldn't have the image of a lunatic or a weakling so I did neither.

I cried in silence.

* * *

After the battle I was wondering if I did the right thing then I remembered that I didn't have a choice I needed to help the children and I couldn't let them live on the streets like rats again.

So in that way I justified myself and started to look if other children had any mental scars.

Luckily the older children mad sure that the really small children didn't look at what happened and didn't look themselves afraid of what would happen so luckily no trauma for them.

The boy with the knife was also scared and thinking about what he had done but when I talked to him and saying that he did good.

It wasn't as bad as first and at least at a reasonable level that he himself could deal with and said to him that if he needed any help he should ask me.

Marcus was unsurprisingly ok because he had already seen a lot of death so he wasn't so afraid of it.

After that luckily there wasn't any major incidents that would need to be said.

We quickly continued whit what we were working on by giving a knife so they were at less risk and to be used as other things like cutting small pieces of wood.

The next thing we did was make a shelter for everyone to sleep in.

We made a simple but effective construction by making strong wooden pools as foundations and pillars between them we put pieces of stone between them and putting mud between them to make sure it was stronger and as last touch make a roof out of wooden planks which we could climb on and throw rocks at people who tried to attack.

The area was about 10 by 10 meter so we had a lot of room for new recruits and people in general

The door was made of strong oak that we cut from the forest and was quickly installed so we were a bit safe for new attacks that would be made.

Now we have the basis of a community we had to make some choices to decide which way our group would go.

* * *

At the first meeting there had been a few new recruits which had come here to try and don't be homeless and have a place to sleep.

Because we needed new recruits and had enough food we accepted them and our number rose to 31 people so we had 8 new recruits to join.

I started the meeting by asking if anyone had suggestions.

The first suggestion was by an older person who was recently new and he said _maybe we should have a warrior group that secures an area and for a small fee protects the people in that way making sure they are safe and we gain more power._

Another person reacted by _do you really mean a small fee or like one of those oppressive groups who bleeds everyone dry and doesn't protect them._

I reacted by _no we are not going to do that because we are not villains and have all our best interests at heart._

Everyone agreed by that because they were young and bright enough to see that it would not be the good thing to do and not resourceful.

Then a younger girl said _maybe we should be spies and have a large spy network all around the hive to make sure we know everything going on._

Then another boy said _what do we do if we have the information but nothing to do with it._

At that moment everyone started talking with each other and it became chaotic and everyone tried to shout when I shouted

 _ **SILENCE.**_

 _We are humans not a group of dogs listen to yourself and don't try to think about an answer because I already have one to stop you from bickering with each other._

Everybody came close to listen if I had any idea about how to make an effective route.

I said _well both sides have both good arguments and they don't rule each other out, they help each other because with the intelligence you can know when to act and not just attack everywhere without any information._

As I said that everybody was mumbling to their neighbors saying it was a smart thing to do.

Then I said _everybody who agrees say aye._

Everybody says aye.

Then I said _we still have another issue we need to democratically need to choose a leader anybody want to put someone else forward._

All the children raised their hands up I sighed thinking they all would choose themselves or another person so I asked a child of 5 close by who do you want to nominate as leader.

He said _you Anthony till now everybody has listened to you and you planned this all out so and defeated the bad men I think you should be the leader._

I said _ok who want me as leader of the group raise your hand._

30 hands went up.

 _Well now that we have that done and our path is chosen I will make sure that the most important thing till now is done._

All the children listened closely to what it was.

I said _we are going to create_.

.

.

.

 _Work and training schedules to make sure we are all trained in what we are going to do and that we make sure we are effective_.

Everybody looked disappointed at that.

So I said _because this was a tiring day you now the rest of the day free to play with each other_

And with that everybody cheered and a new age began for us.

* * *

 **So what did you think about the chapter and combat scene ?**

 **Any comments about how to improve?**

 **And do you think my combat scenes should be rated T or M?**

 **Well I hoped you enjoyed till the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have finished the new chapter,**

 **I Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The next day there was a lot of planning and organization that I needed to do.

Because of the 2 paths my group is going to take I need to create separate training schedules, equipment, organization and different tactics.

Plus I needed to create a central group focus as to make sure that we have enough persons farming, creating tools, Guard duties (I didn't want a repeated incident like with those gangsters)etc.

So as to say that I was busy was kind of an understatement.

Luckily I had a bit of help from Marcus who already knew in the thought lines how a gang works.

The biggest problem that I had on my agenda was the lack of recruits with a higher age.

Most of the children in our gang are between 4-10 years old with a couple of 12 year old children.

I knew that for the new combat tactics I was going to use for my gang I needed to have recruits of greater age.

But then there is the really big chance that they are more violent and undisciplined because of living here for so long and they will most likely question my authority since I am just 7 years old.

The quickest and most effective answer to this problem I could think of is that I personally improve my combat skills as so not to be outclassed by any royalist in the group.

I knew that because of my age I am not as strong as I would like is I know that for now I should already practice with sword and other heavy weaponry but should focus the most on ranged and light weaponry.

The most efficient weapon I could use for now was knives.

You could stab and cut people with it but you can also throw it.

But then there is the con that it is a short weapons for which you need to get close.

A second choice for me was a bow, but I quickly discarded it since it is not a good weapon for single combat but it could very well be used in groups.

Maybe I thought that I should learn the spy branch to learn the bow when extra men were needed.

The spear was also a good weapon but too long for single combat but like earlier could be used by the fighting branch for fighting in formations.

Then i thought about a weapon that I could use a whip it has great range, isn't easy to block and you could with some additions make it very deadly.

For me it was the best option I could think about but it was better I thought whit some throwing nice which I could use form a distance when an enemy's guard was open.

If I were to use this style for now I needed to make sure that my aim would be improved ,gained proficiency with a whip and as a bonus maybe learned some agility to block enemy close combat attacks.

In the meantime I also practices with other of the named weapons and tried to think of other weapons I could use at some point in the future when I had greater strength.

So in that way I could make sure that nobody would question me because I had then greater combat prowess than anyone else.

Though I liked to have them loyal to me because of my deeds as a good leader of the people and not as an evil tyrant like the rest of the gang leaders.

With the first problem solved with the second problem was that I needed to have separate and combined training schematics for both the spies and the warriors.

My choice was that every morning at 7.00 everybody needed to stand ready for equipment inspection and looked if everybody had it in good condition.

After that everybody needed differing from age to run a distance from one to several laps to many laps in half an hour or if we were on low alert a whole hour.

One lap is a distance of half a mile and was around different terrains from flat ground to imitated rooftops and sloppy streets as to simulate how our working environment is.

After the running everybody gets a quarter to rest and check their gear and make themselves ready for their next assignment.

Everybody of a certain path was assigned to his or her squad in which his or her group would sleep and be led by a corporal who would make sure they are up on time and that they aren't lazing off.

One squad consists of 10 recruits and one corporal.

Every squad had a schedule that they needed to follow.

Each quarter needed to do one hour of community service a day helping with making weapons ,tools and other things.

Another important subject I am going to learn to everyone is how to stay mentally stable after a attack or horrendous image they saw or see something very scary in combat and still act well under very much pressure.

Besides that every squad has a schedule they need to follow which is 10 hours of training every day to make sure they are in good condition and as trained as they can.

Every corporal and training instructor would be trained by me because (not trying to be arrogant it is just a fact) I was the best at everything.

The training instructors would be trained by me in their specific subject as good as I can and every corporal gets extra leadership training.

Training for a fighting branch consisted mainly of extra running, weapon training, hand to hand combat training, formation training mixed with a good amount of discipline between it.

But don't think that the spy training is so easy when you read about the combat training that is also not as nice as you might think.

Spy training consists of a number of different subjects sneaking which consists mostly of being as silent as you can and don't be detected or heard, silent running and parkour in which you need to run as silently as you can and parkour if you need to escape or go somewhere where there are a lot of obstacles you can use, pickpocketing and codebreaking in which you learn to open safes and pickpocket for valuable information and loot.

Poison and assassination because we live in a hard world where there need to be accidents.

Eavesdropping to make sure you hear all information you need to hear and infiltration.

But there is one subject only for student of 16 years or older or if you are a special case then you get interrogation.

I wanted to if I got the chance to give a basic educational program but I don't know how to do that and I do not have the influence yet to get books or a teacher.

Now that I had plans set for training I knew now that I needed to create a smaller group, the crafters.

If I wanted to let my people have the best weapon and tools I needed a group of people who were solely for that purpose of making the best they can.

As third issue I needed to make sure that they would not betray me so I gave them some slight and unnoticeable indoctrination to make sure that they wouldn't betray me.

The fourth thing that I needed to do was now to get a larger group since we have only a group of 31 persons.

You could say it was a big group but it was not big or strong enough to fight some of the larger gangs.

Because of that me and Marcus worked in recruiting more recruits in particular people around the age of 12 and 14 that can be trained as Warriors because of their greater strength compared to the other children who were going for now getting a spy education till they are old enough.

With that dealt with I gave myself the rest of the day of and gave myself and Marcus a well needed rest.

* * *

That following morning when I gave the announcement everybody was a little bit disappointed but generally happy that they were going to improve themselves and quote be awesome.

The first thing I did was divide everyone into their branches and train colonels and training Instructors.

That would take around a week for myself till I was happy with their level of knowledge for now.

Whilst I was doing that Marcus and some of the older kids went around and attempted to recruit more recruits of a larger age.

I was nervous of that because it was a large number and it wouldn't be easy to establish and let me show them my authority.

The number of new recruits of larger age was 13 teenagers which wanted to join our rank for food and shelter.

It seemed that my plan would be pretty hard since all of those teenagers lived here for long and need to adapt to a new way of thinking.

When I saw that I knew that I needed to act quickly so that day I made my whip and throwing knives.

My whip would be made of strong leather made from a mutated wolf we had hunted with iron spikes attached to it as to make sure there were wounds on the enemy.

The knives I mad were special for this world.

I made a two different types of knife.

The more standard throwing knives which were especially for going through armor and knives in the form of a star with spikes on them with which I could with some special gloves on could put poison on that works my purpose.

I also made from the extra leather we had some extra armor pieces which would protect some of the larger parts of my body and let me keep speed.

It quickly turned out that I did the right thing since the day that I introduced them I got a few problems.

Marcus had brought the group of teenagers to me and to say that they looked tough would be something of a understatement.

It looked like (and most likely was) that they had many fights and many sleepless night in not so nice places.

They also weren't the most obedient people since they had lived alone most of their life and it also didn't help that they were 5-6 foot tall, a lot bigger than me made them not so respectful to me.

This is how our let's say introduction went.

* * *

I started talking by saying _hello men welcome to camp_.

 _This camp is a place where you have food and shelter, a place where you can sleep safe with the knowledge you aren't going to get stabbed in the throat this night_.

 _But for this place you need to listen to your superiors and comrades and have respect for each other regardless their age._

 _I know that you most likely think about me like a little brat because I haven't lived here for so long so if you have any problem with me or any other of my companions speak or be silent for the rest of your time here._

Quickly the largest person there a boy of 6 foot 2 inches pretty much a giant for me had an objection.

 _Well why do we have to listen to me and any other of your midget friends._

I reacted by saying _since we need to help each other and they are the next generation and at one point need to work with you._

 _Well I think that it is poop what you say and that I and my comrades of a greater age should have the saying here._

Some of the new group agreed with him while most waited and listened to what happened and waited to follow the winning side.

As a reaction I gave _well if you are so amazing and well why do you think that you would be a better leader than little midget me._

Well the big brute said _if you don't see it I am a lot bigger than you and I am smarter than you, you little baby shit._

 _Then I think that we should decide who the leader is by a battle with bare hands since I don't want to make my weapons dirty with your blood._

Marcus looked at me and gave me a look like he was saying are you crazy and he was a little bit right but think of this everybody here is a little bit crazy.

Well come here then you little shit the big brute said.

Quickly the rest of the group the new and the rest looked at the coming battle and quickly made a large circle to look at the battle.

You could clearly see the difference between the new children and the children who already know me.

The new children were excited and interested to see how the battle ended while the rest thought that I would win since I killed 5 gangsters but they were still afraid.

Big brute began with saying _well I am coming to get you, you little shit._

I reacted with _really don't you know more curse words you could maybe call me a dwarf, Goblin, newbie, or bastard._

He was not so happy with that since he wasn't happy by being beaten by a 7 year child so he quickly charged at me like a mad bull.

I quickly dodged him and let him go pass me.

You might wonder why I didn't attack him but that is because I wanted to humiliate him not outright defeat him so I wouldn't have to waste my time on something like this again.

When he ran past me I said well it seems like you are as blind as a mad dog.

He reacted with just running harder at me in blind rage and I dodge again.

I said _hey it looks I invented a new sport it is called dodge the big loser._

Then he snapped and without any hold backs ran at me as hard as he can.

This was just the moment I was waiting for so I simply at the last moment dodged and stuck out my leg so he fell on the ground.

After that I quickly turned around after he fell on the ground and as hard as I could kicked him in his manly parts.

I kicked so hard that he literally after the first kick was knocked out.

I quickly looked at the rest of the new crowd and said any objections, they said no.

As an act of kindness to him when he waked up a minute after I lifted him up and said that for this time he got no punishment but that next time there would be consequences.

He quickly accepted my hand and after that I got another loyal follower who was happy that he wasn't killed since if he did that to any other person he would have been killed.

After that incident the rest of the new group was obedient and seemed to enjoy the camp (I don't have any ideas how to call it yet)and are happy because they got enough to food a place to sleep and got something to do and the only price was to listen and follow some commands but none that they wouldn't agree with.

* * *

After the incorporation of the new recruits me and Marcus once again went to look at new older recruits to make sure we had two if we got lucky enough three squads that we could use in combat.

I luckily found some extra 17 recruits of older age for battle group since there are more older children that survive here easier so they are easier to find.

Luckily there weren't any incidents there since they heard of what happened.

Also a peculiar but good thing to happen was that the older and younger children bonded in a sort of older brother and sister relationship so the group was more combined and worked with each other.

Now we have a large community of 61 children former orphans who now work together.

The next big project we made was to secure the camp since we had a large group now and some rumors were on the street we needed to prepare for any attack from some of the larger Gangs.

Luckily to our already ideal location it had an entrance where at max 4 people at the time could walk next to each other but that was common in the slums.

I made sure we had a strong iron gate mad with stone watchtowers next to it in which we could fire at incoming enemies.

We also now after the first gate made a second wooden one just to make it harder for invaders and to stall them for longer.

The main purpose was actually to create walkways and watchtowers from which we could fire at any invaders.

It also created an open area in which we could set traps for incoming enemies.

Later it seemed that my sense of foreboding wasn't just stupid paranoia it was good paranoia.

My newly created and growing spy network found out that there was a nearby gang that claimed the area we lived in (though they didn't find the ideal location of the camp)that was preparing to find and attack us in a week.

The gang was a large gang and self-proclaimed rulers of this piece of the underhive.

It consists of 143 members which were all adults and older than us and more experienced than us.

But they knew less of us they didn't know our numbers and most importantly our strength.

They think we are just a group of disorganized angry orphans without any weapons who just made a gang for fun.

Of course I couldn't let that happen so I consulted with the persons who I knew had the best strategic talent and my spy network so we made an awesome plan and ambush that we could use.

They think that we are weak that they can easily crush us.

Well time to prove them wrong.

* * *

 **So what did you think of this chapter ?**

 **Do you think Anthony could defeat this new gang?**

 **And do you have any comments to improve the story?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own games workshop and all rights of Warhammer 40k belong to them**

The situation we were in is just frustrating now.

We were just starting to have our community and influenced enlarged and now we already have a very dangerous enemy coming.

I should have suspected it I live in the underhive after all.

But I need to calm down, the situation isn't as bad as it seems and it could be a lot worse.

They don't know the location of our base yet and they are more disorganized and a lot less disciplined and equipped.

I need to think about what the most effective way of attack is.

Since the enemy know the general direction of where our base is they need to send out search parties to find the base.

Luckily we know the area better than them and have a large spy network, to our advantage we could easily use tactics to quickly attack them with ambushes and then run away quickly.

This particular gang is not well equipped and demoralized because their leader makes them follow him because of fear and he doesn't want his men to get too strong and overthrow him.

He regularly kills or wounds any person who has the potential to overthrow him as a result everyone in the gang is demoralized.

Because of that it is smart to use quick attacks and run away and when a large battle is, with terrifying and organized troops with plenty of reinforcements to strike confusion and fear into their troops.

It is handy that I recently made new tactics especially for when this situation would happen.

I called my colonels and important members of the community for a meeting to discuss how, where and when we are going to use these tactics.

I told everyone present of the tactics we would use

The first stage of the attack would mainly be done by the spy group.

There will be groups of 5 spies with bows and other ranged weapon going around the area making sure they are not spotted and quickly kill small groups of patrols in that way making sure they can together closer in bigger groups and so make themselves more of a target.

Stage 2 of the plan is going to be that spies will attack supply convoys in that way making sure they are guarded and let them deplete more men than they would like.

Stage 3 would be at greater risk of the melee group.

The spies would lure large or small enemy patrols into small streets where they will be surrounded and quickly killed by warriors and then quickly run away before any reinforcements come.

At stage 4 the enemy would most likely amass their group into one large one to stop these attacks that are coming.

When they do that we will make various traps in the streets they follow that are focused on making as large of an impact on a large area.

Stage 5 The enemy would most likely have found our base and try to attack it in a frontal assault.

When they do that we will split the Warriors into two groups, one group will stay and defend the base with the help of spy archers and hold the enemy while the other group will attack the enemy from behind.

Stage 6 set of large fire traps that would create chaos kill their leader and recruit or kill any survivors.

So now I felt reassured because we had a 6 step plan to make sure we didn't get defeated and we know what to do.

I now let my corporals come in to the meeting room and start the meeting.

Each squad thinks it is a good plan since everybody did their part and it would decrease the amount of men we lost.

Then we talked about the specifics with every squad which equipment we would use, where the traps would be, what the traps would be so on so forth.

After that we went to our groups and made sure they all did their part and prepared for what needed to be done.

In the meantime while the colonels and other staff (Marcus and the crafters) prepared for the attack I went to personally observe the enemy gang leader.

The place where the gang leader most consistently stayed was at the gang headquarters which was located somewhere near a junkyard which was almost in the center of their territory.

When I observed the enemy gang leader I made sure I blended in and hid behind heaps of garbage to make sure I wasn't detected.

As I came closer I began to hear sound that didn't really sound human so I followed the source of the sound and I was shocked by what I saw.

That man had recruited a group of hulking large monstrosities that you almost couldn't call human.

He had recruited a band of 7 mutants.

I almost couldn't comprehend what he did it is extremely risky to recruit mutants and it was also heretical.

Even though sometimes I didn't care much about religion I felt as an imperial disgusted that he did something like that.

Personally I could appreciate mutants as long as they aren't too mutated or just mutated for the good of humanity or weren't too aggressive.

But this I was just shocked by what he had done and then I thought about the consequences.

In the coming battle he would use these mutants to break through my line as heavy infantry.

They could be a very major nuisance in my plans so I knew that before the battle I needed to take care of them.

Then I remembered where I originally came here for and silently went to the center building in the junkyard to observe the leader.

What I saw was what I expected and heard of him.

I quickly and silently climbed up the roof to observe what happened inside the building.

The gang leader is a very large man of 6 foot 7 inches that looked like he could bash in the skull of a greenskin.

Well that is very excogitating he isn't that strong he is no space marines but still.

He had muscles all over his body and was so full of body hair it looked like he had a coat on.

I followed a patrol and I began to observe a small group of 13 men entered the headquarter of the enemy and they went to the leader who was sitting in the middle of the room on a kind of throne made of refined garbage.

The man reported' the men are ready my lord we everyone has eaten and is ready to fight against that group of little children'.

The leader said to the men ' well where are you waiting for then go and attack them! '.

Well my lord the man said 'we don't know where they are we only know that they are in an area close to us by 10000 steps.

When the leader heard that he had a rage outburst WELL GO LOOK FOR THEM THEN AND IF YOU CAN ONLY COMEBACK WHEN YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE AND THEN TELL ME.

Wow I thought he has a major temper

The messenger quickly cowered in fear of being attacked by this monstrosity of this men and quickly went away to send the search parties.

When I heard that he was to send the search party I quickly sneaked away and went to the closest building to me, climbed up the roof and quickly went to the base.

I ran to the group of my commanders who were discussing and I said to them' engage stage 1 in 5 It has begun in minutes enemy search parties are going to enter the area.

At that the spy colonels quickly went to their group and prepared them.

As I saw everyone doing their tasks I quickly thought about what I needed to do with the mutants and the leader.

I knew that I couldn't dispose the leader now since it wouldn't influence the group that much and they would just get a new leader and continue the attack.

But I also couldn't kill him too late because he would remain too much of a danger for the group.

I knew that when his group was in a large battle I needed to kill him and eliminate the threat he formed for us.

The mutants weren't much of a problem I thought they would be.

I simply needed to kill all of them filthy creatures and make sure that they were crushed, defeated and dead in the name of the emperor.

What confused ,don't be I maybe live in the underhive but I lived in the lower hive where there was a strong believe in the god emperor.

Though I don't believe in much of what the ecclesiarchy says I believe that the god emperor wants humanity to rise to its rightful place in the galaxy.

But now to get back on the problem at hand it seemed that I was going to use a fair amount of time for some mutant hunting.

Me and Marcus my friend and right hand both went to one of the rooftops waiting for any search parties that were coming.

In the meantime I talked with him about a plan in which the rest of the group followed the plan, I would hunt for the mutants and make sure they are killed.

Marcus wanted to object saying it was too dangerous but then I said "There is good leadership in the group and I trust them to follow the plan and it is not too dangerous of me I will just try and take them out from a distance and I will keep myself safe".

With that settled me an Marcus while searching talked about the different qualities of weapon and how we could use them for our group.

Then I saw a small group of 5 gangsters marching through the street and I told Marcus with body language to be silent.

I quickly raised my bow (which I had taken with me for this mission) and gestured to Marcus to do the same.

We both quickly picked an arrow and picked our target.

Then I let loose of my arrow and it shot at the neck of my target.

He almost immediately was death and Marcus shot his target through the heart.

We quickly raised another arrow which I aimed at the neck of my enemy who was quickly turning around and let loose.

A few second later Marcus shot another enemy in his right arm to disable him.

As the remaining two enemies were looking where the shots came from I quickly went to the roof above the man who still was not wounded and jump on his neck so killing him.

The last man I knocked out and me and Marcus brought him to base to a small prison we had recently constructed just for this purpose.

We quickly went back to the rest of the group and waited for the reports to come in.

The first phase turned out to go as planned we had taken out 5 patrols of all 5 men and killed of 6 extra men from other patrols.

In total killed 31 men and we lowered the number of enemies to 112 men + 7 mutants.

We were lucky, actually we were not lucky because we trained them for this.

We just got 3 kids lightly wounded with a few scratches which would be healed in 3 days or a week, so it went extremely well.

Step 2 would happen in a quarter since it would be around that time that supply convoys would be send to feed the men.

There would be 7 supply convoys coming around this time at different times and location and we would be waiting them up.

But I needed to do another thing since I think this was the part of the plan in which I could help the least, I began with my personal mutant hunt.

I strolled out of the base and went to search for any clues as to where the mutants had set up camp with the rest of the groups.

It was easy to find the signs since they were so large that even someone who was partially blind person could follow it if he looked for it.

There was a giant trail, I observed it and followed it sneaking past moments to make sure I was not seen.

The trail led to a large abandoned building that was destroyed in some parts to make sure that the mutants could partially move around.

They were gathered around a large fire that made them clear and easy to see.

Most of them were equipped with large wooden poles as clubs and one of them most likely the leader had a large mace made from wood.

I quickly thought about all possible way of attack that I could use.

The building was easy to close off and then put fire inside to roast the trolls.

If I had some gunpowder I could throw it in the fire but sadly I didn't have it.

Maybe I could use poison, but it needed to be very strong to take out mutants since they were all mutated and so partially poison resistant and I didn't have any poison strong enough.

Then I thought about one other option I could use that would have the highest chance of possible success but a lot more dangerous.

Since the mutants cleared out most of the inside of the abandoned building it was even more unstable than it was in normal situation and even in a normal situation it would easily fall over.

The building rested still on a dozen big pillars that made sure the building didn't collapse.

If I could make a mutant crash into a pillar it would create a chain reaction of the pillars falling down because of increased pressure and when they were under the rubble I could kill them off.

So I simply walked in to the room and began to shout to a mutant' hey you there big lump of poop.

The mutant confused and angry looked at who said that and then saw me.

'Good, I said' the big baby finally heard me I was wondering if he was deaf,.

Mutants were generally intelligent enough to understand my curses so would be angry enough to charge but not smart enough to think about it.

Then I said to him "well come here do you have any balls ? Or are you just a little girl".

I didn't have a problem with girls since I know they can be smart and dangerous but I just wanted to provoke him.

That was the last straw for home and he charge like a roaring mad bull towards me.

I just happened to stand in front of a pillar and quickly dodged and as fast as i could ran out of the building because the mutant ran into a pillar and it would soon cause a chain reaction.

The mutant looked surprised when he felt his head bump and break against something hard and saw he crashed into a pillar that was falling on him.

The last thought he had was poop.

I quickly ran out of the building as behind me the pillars roof and walls of the building started to break and I needed to slide under a few of these to escape the building.

When I was out of the building I started catching my breath and looked behind me.

The building had totally collapsed with the mutants still in it so I started to walk on the collapsed parts and looked if there was anyone left alive.

When I searched for a minute I saw every mutant dead and I also checked if they weren't alive and well.

After that I went back to base and waited for the results of step 2 since I quickly finished of those mutants in half an hour.

A hour later it turned out that it was a large success.

The men came back saying that 7 of the 7 convoys were successfully raided.

They had killed all the enemies guarding the convoys by shooting them with arrows and with helps of warriors quickly attacking with spears before the enemy could regain their senses.

It turned out that since the good planning and luck only 7 persons were just as earlier lightly injured and still active for combat and the enemy lost 7 men per convoy thus losing 49 men and losing their supplies because they were stolen or burned.

Since before the attack the enemy had 112 men + 7 mutants their numbers now decreased to 63 men and 0 mutants.

My plan seemed to work even better than I hoped for since they didn't guard the convoys good enough but also didn't have a small number of men guarding in that way making the loss less worth.

I send my spies to look how the Gang leader reacted to this news and I was enjoyed with the report I heard.

It seemed that when he heard the news of his losses he roared so hard we could hear him at the base and he killed the messenger thus making the number 62 men left.

At this he went searching himself though he wasn't so observant it wouldn't make a difference but one group was now more defended than the others.

Thus stage 3 of my plan began.

The men were now staying closer to each other but still in small groups since the leader wasn't the most intelligent man.

Thus my melee department prepared 6 quick attack with the help of my intelligence to avoid the leader , find the ideal location and then waited for the group.

I was with one of these groups, a small search party just rounded the corner to the street to the right of us.

At the sides of the street they were walking on there were two 2 small alleyways that were filled with at each side 5 of my men.

They never stood any chance when they walked into the area in between the ally we quickly and silently charged with spears and shields and hit them in the flanks.

Each group quickly charged to the persons or person closest to them stabbed and killed him and then run away as quick as they can.

The plans went perfectly without any thing going wrong ,they didn't even have the chance to scream and no one of our group was wounded.

Once again the enemy numbers decreased drastically with 18 men and the group now only had 54 men left it is hard keeping count of all the men that died for a child of 7 and also shocking to believe he was the cause of so much dead but he needed to have a strong revolve so I didn't show anything.

Everything went exactly to plan and if it wasn't going to fail because I observed them and knew every move they would make before they would make it.

Now stage 4 began.

Like I predicted the group started to form into 1 large group since even the gang leader was smart enough to let them stay in 1 group to decrease the number of losses he had.

We created blockades at certain streets that looked like buildings had collapsed what they actually did and let them to an ambush place we wanted.

Don't worry about the people who live in the houses we made new and improved ones for them and their family.

The gang now followed a path with a large rocky hill to the left of them and blocked by houses to their right.

Before the gangsters entered the path we evacuated the people living in the houses better be described as small ,weak and chaotic shacks and brought them once again to new and better houses we had constructed in the area close to our base for safety.

Back to the situation at hand the large gang leader followed a column of his men when he heard some rumbling but he ignored it.

A few seconds later as the rumbling grew louder he looked up and saw large rocks rolling toward him and his men.

He told them to run so they quickly ran but also tumbled into each other and fell so creating more dangers for the ones falling.

When the rocks came a large number of them were flattened 19 to be precise because of the carefully constructed trap with the stones.

That made sure the numbers of the enemies were decreased to 35 men and they were now severely outnumbered by us.

When the gang leader heard the number of losses he raged again but was smart enough to not to kill anyone.

If he was smart and sane he would make the group run away and leave this endeavor but since he was neither he wanted to finish this.

Then exhausted his men woke up the next day and surprisingly finally found the place they were looking for our base.

They were happy to find our base so they would finally have revenge for their fallen brothers but all sad, demoralized ,tired ,weak and untrusting of their leader who wouldn't back out of this.

They prepared to charge at the gate but it was too hard for them since they didn't have any battering ram or mutants because they either didn't think of it on time or they were mysteriously killed in a warehouse accident.

As he saw this the leader said if you need to do something good you need to do it yourself.

At this he charged and rammed with his shoulder against the gate and charged 10 times as hard as he could and they then went open but he even he was now tired and wanted this to be finished whit.

Then as they saw that they finally went through they made a battle cry since they would now finally kill their unseen enemy and they charged through the gate but they were stopped by a volley of 32 arrows which were shot at the walls of a wooden palisade and 10 other arrow shot from watchtowers.

At this immediacy 7 men died and 12 were unable to fight for the rest of the battle thus leaving them with 16 men.

Seconds later they heard something and looked down for the first time to saw pots filled with something with an almost burned up fuse.

Then fire shot out of the pots since they were filled with self-made oil and they tried to climb over the wall or run away but neither saved them.

The wall was too high to and straight to climb over and also too wet since there was water on them to make sure the palisade wasn't burned.

But at the other side silently a company of teenage warriors were behind them with long spears from which you couldn't escape.

After that 13 men died (not including the men on the ground ) and the rest got 2nd degree burns.

Only one men remained standing, the gang leader.

When he saw all the things he had done in life destroyed he began to break down to a berserker rage that would make a khornish berserker jealous.

Well that is once again a exaggeration.

Seeing the danger I jumped from the wooden wall trying to give him a target to follow so it wouldn't attack more people at a time and so put them in danger.

When he saw me he ran at me with a speed that shouldn't be possible for a human being.

Luckily he was 20 meters away from me so I still had time to dodge away from him.

He quickly ran through the wooden gate behind me and broke almost instantly through it instantly splintering it.

I said to him come and get me if you can to keep him from attacking anyone else.

Then he once again came at me and I dodged him slowly leading him farther away from the base camp.

At some point I barely dodged him and he ran into a building that lead to a cliff.

The gang leader had subsided a bit from is earlier ultimate rage and was now in a angry rage so he went back and lead me toward the ravine.

He said I got you now little child no escaping anymore there is only one way you can go and that is down.

I looked around and saw that he was right to my sides were collapsed pieces of the building and behind me was the cliff.

Then at that moment my life flashed through my mind from what happened here in the slums of the underhive till the middle hive were I played bunny hop with my friends in free time.

Wait a bunny hop ?

As the gang leader charged towards me with his head down I defeated him in a most childish matter.

I made a large bunny hop over his head and let him tumble down into the cliff from which even he couldn't survive.

That was the end of the unnamed bulky gang leader where I didn't even ask his name off from my spies.

Something that was almost impossible we had in something short a week defeated a gang almost 2 times our size.

We decreased their size from 143 men + 7 mutants to 0 men + 0 mutants.

That was even more impressive considering the age difference because our group entirely consists of children.

We had won against a greater force and now we were counted as a force to be counted it and we were safe for now.

Because at this time I now needed to work in an area where I had no experience and so dangerous many men would die there.

This area of expertise could make a men insane of all the things behind it and all the things you need to take in account.

An area where I make one wrong move it could end our future or create very much damage which would take a lot of time to recover.

Maybe you already know what I am talking about but I am saying it now.

Politics

 **I realize this is very bad written,**

 **For some time I had a writer's block and couldn't find inspiration since the writing is and was really bad.**

 **Some of the following chapters may still be of this bad quality but around chapter 8 the writing will improve.**

 **I will attempt to post one chapter a week.**

 **Please give constructive comment and no flame**


End file.
